Triangle Love
by iztha dark neko
Summary: Hanya twoshot. Chap 1: SasuNaru/ Chap 2 : ItaNaru Review please
1. Lunch before shippuden

TRIANGLE LOVE

Chap 1 : Lunch- Before Shippuden

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah, seperti biasa team 7 latihan ditempat biasanya.

Naruto yang tetap berisik, Sakura yang tetap mengagumi Sasuke pantat ayam, dan Sasuke yang tetap dingin. Eh, tunggu dulu, sepertinya ada yang kelupaan. AH! Kakashi, dia memang tidak datang hari ini. Oh, kalian pasti tau mengapa ia tidak dating. Sudah pasti karena hari ini hari sabtu dan hari ini ia kencan dengan sang lumba-lumba a.k.a Iruka.

"Sakura-chaaann~" panggil Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya dan Sakura hanya mendiamkannya

"Ayo kita makan ramen bersama~ aku mempunyai tiket gratis untuk dua mangkok ramen~" tambah Naruto masih dengan suara cemprengnya

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku ingin makan siang bersama Sasuke-kun." Tolak Sakura sambil berjalan menuju Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto pun pundung dengan latar belakang patah hati. Poor Naruto.

.

.

.

"Sasukeee-kuunnn~ Ayo kita makan bersama~" kali suara Sakura yang cempreng keluar, Sakura melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan semangat

"Hn," si pantat ayam- eh, maksudnya si Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya. Sepertinya ini balasan untuk Sakura karena tidak mempedulikan Naruto

"Aku sudah membuat bento dengan tanganku sendiri loh~" ujar Sakura pamer

"Terus…gua harus bilang WOW gitu? Sekarang, lo nyingkir aja. Warna jadul lo buat gua sakit mata!" Tanya Sasuke dengan bahasa dan gaya gaul jaman sekarang. Oh, Sasuke, kau sungguh OOC dan panjang.

Akhirnya Sakura pun pundung di WC.

.

.

.

Tampak Naruto yang masih pundung karena ditolak Sakura untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Dia langsung bangkit ketika merasakan firasat buruk dari arah belakang. Ia pun menoleh dan..

"Dobe-chaan~ let's have men-babies together~" ujar Sasuke penuh nafsu sambil mengeluarkan hawa-hawa rate M(?)

"Aku mempunyai kasur yang bagus untuk kita melakukannya~" tambah Sasuke

"Per..Pergi! Siapapun selamatkan aku! Tolong!" kata Naruto panic

"Too late, Naru-chaan~" dan Sasuke pun menyeringai nista.

FIN


	2. Shippuden!

Triangle Love

Chap 2 : Shippuden!

.

.

.

Siapa yang tidak tahu bagaimana keras kepalanya Naruto Uzumaki bila menyangkut tentang Sasuke Uchiha. Dia selalu berkeinginan mengejar mantan semenya, ya, mantan semenya. Semenjak Sasuke memutuskan pergi dari Konoha, Sasuke juga memutuskan hubungan dengan Naruto. Sungguh kasihan kau, Naruto.

Hari ini, Tsunade selaku Hokage ke-5, ia menugaskan Naruto dan Sai menyelidiki tentang markas Orochimaru.

.

.

.

"Ah~ Aku sungguh tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan baachan! Kenapa aku harus dikelompokkan denganmu?" gerutu Naruto sambil manyun

"Mungkin…kita memang jodoh, Naruto," jawab Sai asal-asalan dan akhirnya ia mendapat bogem mentah dari Naruto

Tiba-tiba mata saffire indah milik Naruto membulat. Ketemu. Sasuke Uchiha, mantan seme yang amat ia cintai ketemu! Eh? Bersama Itachi? Kejar-kejaran?

'Aku ikut ah~' batin Naruto gak waras

.

.

.

"SASU-TEMEEE!" teriak Naruto pada Sasuke dan membuat aksi kejar-kejaran Uchiha bersaudara berhenti

"Tch, Kuso!" geram Sasuke

"Kembalilah ke Konoha bersamaku Teme!" teriak Naruto lagi dambil mengejar Sasuke

"Tch, menyingkirlah, Dobe!" gerutu Sasuke sambil berlari menghindari kejaran Naruto

Sasuke melihat Itachi yang sedang melihat Naruto dengan seksama. Oh, apa author harus bilang kalau si Sasuke pantat ayam ini sedikit- ah tidak, sangat cemburu? Yah, memang, Sasuke memutuskan Naruto juga karena terpaksa.

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU! DASAR KAU KAKAK TUA-BODOH-PERVERT-PSIKOPAT!" bentak Sasuke mengejek sambil mengeluarkan Kusanagi kesayangannya

Itachi yang memang tidak ingin bertarung akhirnya menghindar saja.

Itachi melihat Naruto yang menunduk sedih karena penolakan Sasuke untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

'Haah, dulu ditolak Sakura. Sekarang ditolak si Teme!' batin Naruto galau tingkat dewa

Itachi pun mendekatinya perlahan, lalu memeluk Naruto dari belakang

"Ne, kenapa kau bersedih?" Tanya Itachi tepat ditelinga Naruto

"Sa..Sasu-Teme, udah gak cinta lagi sama aku. Padahal aku masih cinta banget ama dia!" Naruto yang notabene emang lemot masih belum nyadar kalau dibelakangnya adalah Uchiha Itachi kakak dari si pantat ayam.

Sasuke yang melihat itu mulai panas, walau tampangnya tetap datar.

"Kalau begitu…jadi uke-ku aja, Naru-chan~" ujar Itachi dengan nada menggoda

1 detik…

2 detik…

3 detik…

1 menit…

3 menit…

½ jam…

"GYAAAAA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? DASAR KERIPUT!" teriak Naruto seperti wanita yang mau diperkaos eh maksudnya diperkosa.

"Huft~ kau dan baka-otouto memang tidak ber-keriput-an denganku~" kata Itachi mulai ngaco

Naruto merinding melihat tingkah Itachi yang seperti tante girang gak dikasih 'jatah',

"Ne~ ne~ Kemarilah pada pap, bocah Kyuubi~" kata Itachi sambil merentangkan tangannya dan mengejar Naruto dengan tampang mesumnya

"TIDAAAAKKKK! TOLONG, ADA ORANG MESUM! Menjauh dariku!" rengek Naruto sambil berlari kea rah Sasuke dan memeluknya

'Rejeki Nomplok!' batin Sasuke berbunga-bunga

Oh, jangan salahkan Sasuke bila ia terlalu lebay hanya karena dipeluk oleh sang mantan. Bayangkan saja, harus tinggal bersama seorang banci dan si kacamata sok polos a.k.a Orochimaru dan Kabuto.

"Teme, Teme, tolong aku..hiks…"

"Tenang Dobe, akan kubunuh si Aniki keriput itu. Dan kita hidup bahgia bersama."

Setelah itu Sasuke bertarung dengan Itachi, Naruto tiba-tiba sudah memakai pakaian cheerleader sambil menyemangati Sasuke, dan Sai yang baru bangun dari pingsannya pingsan lagi ketika melihat penampilan Naruto.

FIN

. Balasan Review di Chap pertama :

-Guest

ha ha ha ha, keren... Sasuke di sini lucu banget. Gak sabar nunggu yg itanaru nih.

Yosh, update nyo...

Iztha : Sudah ku updet, thkz reviewx  
-Guest

halow iztha-chan  
kau pasti tau, kan siapa aku...  
Fufufufu...  
Ada beberapa kalimat yg diganti tpi thats so funny...  
Lets have man-babies together bukannya sama aja si sasu ngajakin sex bareng naru

lanjut...

Iztha : Sungguh, saya tidak tau siapa anda..Gomen. Ini saya sudah updet, Thkz reviewx

-Yuu

yuu kaya pernah liat fanartnya  
mirip kayak gini.  
terinspirasi dari situ ya?

.yuu.

Iztha : Hahaha, begitulah.. thkz reviewx

-Guest

hohoho singkat sekali thor#  
Yaudah ditungu itanaru nya

Iztha : Hehehe, mav klo terlalu singkat. Ini sudah saya Updet, thkz ^_^

-Celluba

Oh, Saskey-baka-chikenbutt-sama kau sungguh mengemaskan. Hihi.  
Wah, jangan2 bakal ada scene dewasa nih di ch depan (otak mesum kumat).  
Osh, ch depan pasti lebih seru lagi. Apdet nyoo! Semangat :D

Iztha : Wah, mav sekali tapi saya tidak berniat membuat 'lemon'. Saya masih takut karena isu yang beredar akhir-akhir ini. Thkz

-Greenilicious

LOL. Sasuke cheesy-nya ketularan Orochimaru kali ya.

Iztha : Hahaha, sepertinya begitu. Thkz

-Tsukihime Akari

hahahaha Sasuke alay bgt. mesum bgt lgi. ckckck Seme nistaO.o#digaplok

ieeeek Naru-chan... jangn perdulikan Sakura itu. kan udah ada Seme tampan di dekatmu-walau mesum-... ntar jg ada Itachi kan ya... yeiii 2 Seme tampan merebutin Naru...

sukasukasuka fic ni... chap 2 ditunggu... yg cepet ya n panjangin donkk! ini pendek bgt ihhh...#ditendang author

hehehe keep writing...

izin fav...

Iztha : Makasih udah ngerivew dan ngefav. Ini sudah saya updet

-Lonely'Strawberry

haha XD nah ini dia cinta segitiga, Naru suka Saku, Saku suka Sasu, Sasu suka Naru! *plakk* hentikan otak mesummu itu, Sas! Nanti pantat ayammu berubah menjadi pantat angsa!

*plakk*

hhe, ditunggu lanjutannya yah

Iztha : Ini sudah saya updet. Thkz reviewx

-OrangeCassie

HHHIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?  
Ikh! Sasuke mesum amat? Tapi keren kok. Hahahaha  
Apalagi bagian terakhirnya. Wkwkwkwk

Iztha : Sasuke kan memang mesum, ne~ Thkz

-hatakehanahungry

kyaaaaa,,, cool  
kayak yg biasa digambar2 itu yah #plak gaktaunamanyapa  
narunya harus pasrah terus yah  
naru FIGHTING

Iztha : apa yg anda maksud adalah fanart? Thkz reviewx

-Guest

Wahahahahahaha... So funny iztha chan... Tapi kayak penah baca deh.. #plak.. XD

Iztha : Hayoo…pernah baca dimana hayoo…klo memang ada fict yg sama sperti fict ini, itu hanya ketidak sengajaan. Thkz reviewx


End file.
